bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blightblade Wannahon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830278 |no = 8253 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 214 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 47, 54, 61, 68, 75, 82, 89, 96, 148, 153, 158, 163, 168 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 54, 61, 68, 75, 82, 89, 96, 122, 126, 130, 134, 148, 153, 158, 163, 168 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 54, 61, 68, 75, 82, 89, 96, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 123, 126, 129 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 54, 61, 68, 75, 82, 85, 89, 92, 96, 122, 124, 126, 128, 130, 132, 134, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Embittered at their unexpected defeat, Wannahon reluctantly agreed to the truce forced by Durumn upon the Greherd. Even the news that the Vardket had truly abandoned them with no explanation failed to shake his resolve. It was all a test, his creation assured him--one that he could not afford to fail. Determined to vanquish the opposition, Wannahon used the time gained from the truce to rebuild the Greherd's armies and amassed resources that fueled their war machine. As he pursued his research with the brightest minds his family-cadre could offer, it became clear that their defeat exposed the weaknesses in their weaponry and tactics. It wasn't good enough to beat the unbelievers, so how could it defeat those that defended the gods? Driven to the point of despair, it was on a lonely night that Wannahon discovered his greatest breakthrough: by combining his body and mind with forbidden Vardket technology, he could exceed the limits that his meager form contained, and gained even more power. Astonished, he spread the news to his fellows, and it was not long before they attempted lesser versions of his black miracle on themselves. Despite their horrifying failures, their few successes allowed them to develop even larger, more robust war machines. With his newfound power, he was able to upgrade his own juggernaut--a hulking machine that spat out a thousand terrible deaths upon the unfortunate. Flesh-eating bacteria, metal-melting acids, bone-shattering sonic waves and much more could be found in his arsenal. The voice of his creation, no longer a mere whisper, encouraged him to go further in his research. At last, he gathered his most loyal followers in secret at the site of an experimental Vardket superweapon and struck once again at their enemies, determined to make his masters hear his cries--even if it meant howling to the stars from the corpse-covered peak. |summon = Abandoned? Hah! What nonsense! Hah, hah hah hah. Nonsense. |fusion = These creatures... This power... It's such a rush! How can I have more?! |evolution = I have learned from my mistakes. With me, the Greherd shall be ready to meet the challenge! | hp_base = 5683 |atk_base = 2599 |def_base = 1968 |rec_base = 1857 | hp_lord = 8119 |atk_lord = 3713 |def_lord = 2812 |rec_lord = 2653 | hp_anima = 9236 |rec_anima = 2355 |atk_breaker = 4011 |def_breaker = 2514 |def_guardian = 3110 |rec_guardian = 2504 |def_oracle = 2663 |rec_oracle = 3100 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = God-Killing Conviction |lsdescription = 225% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP of Earth types, raises normal hit amount, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage & hugely boosts critical damage 25% boost to all parameters of Earth types and 20% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types for all allies in Guild Raid |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with -25% damage penalty, 200% elemental damage & 175% boost to critical damage |bb = Malarial Barrage |bbdescription = 17 combo Earth attack on all foes (enormously boosts own critical hit rate), normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn great Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns & boosts critical damage of Earth types for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% crit rate to self, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+25% damage, 125% damage total), 20% chance to reduce 30% Atk added to attack & 50% crit damage to Earth types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Bubonic Storm |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignore effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 200% boost to Atk, 60% crit rate & 75% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |ubb = Pandemic Holocaust |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns & massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = AoE normal attacks deal 25% extra damage (125% damage total), +3 to each normal hit (+120% extra damage, 220% damage total), 400% boost to Atk, 500% boost to Earth elemental damage & 1500% DoT modifier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Fleshrend Pandemic |synergy = Tremor |bondunit = Wildblood Tarok |dbbdescription = 42 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Spark damage, Earth elemental damage, adds status ailment infliction to attack, purges LS and ES Lock effects from all allies, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks hit all foes & massive DoT on all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 21 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 21 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 21 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 21 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Pyrrhic Powerdrive |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Earth types for all allies, considerably boosts own BB gauge each turn, considerably raises own normal hit amount & greatly boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |esnote = 6 BC fill, adds +2 hits to each hit count, +1% Atk boost per 1% HP remaining - 100% Atk boost total |evofrom = 830277 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Infliction |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction effect to SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 75% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds fill own BB gauge to max effect to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds enormous Spark boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 160% Spark |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill5_4_note = +50% boost, 125% boost total |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def boost for Earth types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 140% boost |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 200% boost |omniskill5_7_sp = 30 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds Earth elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 200% boost |omniskill5_8_sp = 30 |omniskill5_8_desc = Allows SBB's buff effects to last for additional turn |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Wannahon2 }}